


My sister has the weirdest friends

by ClarkeRipley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Alex Danvers finally gets to meet Sara Lance





	My sister has the weirdest friends

Alex Danvers loved her sister more then anything. She would gladly burn the world to ash and sell her soul for her baby sister but she had just the weirdest taste when it came to friends. Look it’s not like Alex didn’t like Kara’s friends (I mean technically they were her friends as well and she loved them) but by god they were strange as hell.

Winn was like a walking nerd stereotype straight out of TV show. She went to Med School and even there she never met anyone quite as nerdy as Winn. He couldn’t go for more then two sentences without making some weird reference about a fictional work and if this wasn’t weird enough she once caught him watching animated porn. Alex didn’t even know that animated porn existed…just why?

James was slightly better…until you got to know him and his weird hero fetish. Alex was not even surprised when he turned out to be the Guardian. James had such a crush on superheroes he even wore Superman underwear (don’t ask her how she knows this). Still the hero thing wasn’t quite so strange (worrying because Alex was pretty sure it would get him killed within an year but not that unusual) she knew plenty of DEO agents who had a thing for heroes. The truly was strange thing was that he had dumped Lucy Lane. Gorgeous, smart,badass Lucy Lane who’s face was a master piece and her body looked like it was shaped by the gods themselves. Why would anyone dump her?

And then of course there is Lena Freaking Luthor. Lena Luthor who despite being a genius seemed unaware of the fact that phones existed and always came to see Kara in person. Lena Luthor who couldn’t just go to the police but had to stage an elaborate show to take down her mother. Lena Luthor who for some reason kept buying the same shirts as Kara lately. She loved her sister but why would anyone take fashion advice from her? She even seemed to be using the same shampoo as Kara lately. So weird

So yeah…Kara had a very weird taste in friends therefore Alex was delighted when Kara introduced her to Sara Lance, a badass hero from another universe who also happened to be into ladies as well. Finally someone Alex could relate to, someone normal.

“And this is my sister Alex” Kara finished their introduction with a beaming smile” Get to know each other. I’ll be right back!”

“Alex” said Sara with a low husky tone and a smile so full of sin it could make a priest faint” Kara has told me about you. I would love to get to... know you”

Alex swallowed nervously her throat suddenly dry. During her life time many many men had hit on her and her reaction had always been the same. Annoyance mixed with some disgust but Sara Lance hitting on you? Well that was quite a different experience. She could swear her body was running a low grade fever or maybe it was just Sara’s eyes which seemed…hungry

“I am…..”coughed Alex and continued weakly” I am flattered but I am afraid I have a girlfriend”

“Good for you” and suddenly it was like a switch had been turned. Sara went from a seductive nymph to just a regular girl with a friendly smile and a relaxed stance. How did she do this? Was she a meta?

Once the sexual tension passed they continued into a lovely conversation. Sara was amazing. She showed her four more ways to kill a man with her fingers and taught her how to threaten a man in Mandarin, Tibetan and Arabic . It was so good to talk to someone so normal that she could bond with. Alex herself was surprised when they comfortably moved into more intimate topics. She couldn’t help herself seeing as how apart from Maggie she hadn’t really met many other gay people so she was curious. She wanted to learn more, understand more especially from someone who was as similar to her as Sara.

“So how did you parents take…I mean how did you come out as a …….” Alex didn’t really know how to phrase it. After hearing the horrible way Maggie had been outed she was hoping it was better for Sara

“…lesbian?” Sara said with a kind smile” It’s not a bad word .You can say it. However I am actually bisexual”

“Oh sorry…I didn’t mean to”

“It’s ok. A lot of people make this mistake. I admit I tend to prefer girls most of the time As for what happened…I didn’t exactly come out myself. My ex girlfriend was hurt because I left her without saying goodbye so she…..made a bit of a scene and it all came out. I think my parents and my sister really hated her but they were always supportive of me and loved me very much”

“I am glad everything turned out all right” said Alex but the curious part of her couldn’t help but ask” What kind of scene did she make?”

“Oh she poisoned my sister and then she kidnapped my mother. She also kind of tried to kill…well he was not exactly my boyfriend. We were more in the friends with benefits kind of thing since we were both pretty fucked up but I don’t think she really planned it, he just got in her way”

Laurel searched Sara’s face intently for any sign that this was an elaborate prank but she found none

“Are you serious? What? Why?”

“Well to be fair it’s not entirely Nyssa’s fault. She was raised in the League of Assassins. Heir to the Demon and all that. It’s not exactly a healthy environment to grow up in and it doesn’t really teach you good social kills”

“You dated an assassin? Wait there is an actual League of Assassins?”

“Yeah and I was kind of an assassin as well?” said Sara who was hesitant for the first time, her past clearly a source of regret” Anyway the League is this old mystical order of assassins that has existed for thousands years”

“Mystical? Don’t tell me you actually believe in magic?” Alex decided not to dig into Sara’s past as an assassin right now so she went for a more general topic

“I don’t have to believe it. I know it for a fact”

“Really? And what convinced you?”

“It’s called the Lazarus Pit. It brought me back from the dead”

“Really?” asked a skeptical Alex” Because in proper conditions human beings can be revived after several hours, some even without lasting brain damage and…

“I was dead and buried for six months”

“Oh….” That’s pretty much all Alex could say at the moment. So magic existed. That wasn’t an earth shattering revelation that would haunt her for years. Nope. Alex could roll with it. Absolutely. Of course for her mental health it was probably better to change the topic “ So…did you go to college?’

“Only for a semester before …you know “Sara pointed to a knife that suddenly appeared in her sleeve “ everything happened. I was a Liberal Arts major. You?”

“Oh I went to Medical School”

“So you are a doctor?

“I do have an M.D yes” said Alex with pride. She had fought hard for her education and it hadn’t been easy but she graduated with honors while still training at the DEO

”Nice. I can call you Doc now” said Sara with a friendly smile”You know I actually did a sort of a medical internship so I know my way around a lab. Maybe I can assist you someday”

“How on Earth did you go from being a Liberal Arts major to doing a medical internship”

“It was not so much an internship as this mad scientist kidnapping me and forcing me to be his assistant while he performed horrifying human experiments on a ship full of prisoners but I learned a lot “

“I think…I need to go get a drink” Alex said slowly as her weird quota for the day had just been reached.

“See you soon Doc” Sara waved goodbye as she joined the other people at the party

Alex took a deep breath trying to calm herself but before she could even breath out a young man and an old white haired professor type(she believed their names were Jax and Stein if she recalled correctly but she never got to officially meet them before Kara ha put her next to Sara) bumped fists and merged into a one single being in a flash of light. A being that was on fire and seemed to be acting as a impromptu barbecue for Kara’s sausages much to her delight(she always said that heat vision just didn’t work properly for grilling)

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. Why couldn’t sister find some normal friends? Honestly after this party was over she really needed to and play a few games of pool at the alien bar so she could feel like a normal person again


End file.
